Nintai
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Opposites attract- is that really true? Shouldn't mother and daughters appreciate each other more? When you break up with someone, do you automatically NEED a rebound since he's dating your BFF? So many questions...what are the answers? RR plz- ADV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's me ADV and this story is MAYXPAUL in my last one I comments of people saying there weren't many of these stories so I decided I'd try my best to have a Farwawayshipping chapter story. Which means if I get A review I'll probably update. I don't know if this is really good, but I want to try my keep the chapters coming if you want them. This story is mostly off the top of my head (again) but I have an idea to where I want this story to go. Please comment on this chapter and tell me what you think.**

__

**ADV**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure he meant 'casual' as in T-shirt and jeans. Maybe it was 'casual dress' you know, he didn't make it very clear." May Cayden asked while putting up different shirts in front her while looking into the her body length mirror.

"Yes, May. I'm sure. I dated Paul for almost a year, I think I'd know what he means by the 'casual' look. Her best friend Dawn Amero replied almost huffing. "I can't even believe you're going out with him only two months after we broke up."

"Are you mad, because if you want I'll cancel-"

"Don't even May, I already told you, it's perfectly fine. I just can barely believe what a match you guys are."

"Really?" the brunette asked. "You think we're a good match?"

"Good match?" she asked emphasizing the words. "You guys are probably _soul mates_"

"Thanks Dawn, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Nothing of course, you depend on my words of wisdom too much to even walk out your front door at six 'o' clock in the morning." said the blue haired teen crossing her arms over her chest in and sticking her nose in the air.

May sighed and threw herself on her bed. It was a canopy- pink with a fluffy mattress and hundreds of pillows everywhere. "So how are things going with you and your mom? I haven't heard much since the last time you spent the night."

"We're okay, we've been working things out instead of just giving each other the silent treatment." she answered as she also sat down on May's pale pink comforter. "Good start, don't you think?"

"Of course! That's great news." May crawled up to her seat pillow and leaned her back into it. "Where do you think Paul is going to take me tonight?"

"Well, probably not a fancy restaurant. And I hope he doesn't plan on letting you meet his family, like he did with me. He told me to dress semi-casual and didn't even tell me what we were doing. Worst night _ever_."

"What happened again?" asked the brunette, slightly sitting up.

"His parents can be _so rude_ I mean when I first walked in the door I knew they were whispering about how we wouldn't last. It was terrible from that moment on."

She went into telling her about how they treated her and commented on her outfit (which cost about $280 all together–and none of those comments were really nice). All and all it was one was the **Top 10 Worst Nights of Her Life** it came in at number two right above the time a cheese cake Ash Ketchum had thrown landed on her head, and right below her seeing 30 men eat 100 raw fish (she had also watched them throw it up too–none at her own choice).

"Wow." May whispered in aw. "I don't think I can go through with this anymore."

"What? Yes, you can do it. I'm positive about that you can. Anyway," she continued, "it's not like you're meeting them tonight anyway." Dawn shrugged and gave May a calm smile.

"Thank you again Dawn for the insight." May said gratefully.

"No problem, now we have to get back to picking out the perfect casual outfit that will work for any date experience."

"Okay! We have to hurry, I only have...two hours left." May said as she looked up toward the clock on here wall.

"Well, then hurry!"

They both jumped off the bed and ran to her closet (walk in with a silky pink carpet).

After fixing her hair into a high ponytail and putting on her carefully chosen outfit, May and Dawn heard the doorbell ring.

"It's him!" May whispered excitedly. "What do I do?"

"May," Dawn replied looking exasperated, "you've gone out on a date before."

"Yeah, so? I'm nervous. Help me!"

"May?" her mother yelled from down stairs.

"Uh, yeah mom?" she asked.

"Your date is here to pick you up!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" she called down, then added. "Don't let Daddy near him, okay?"

"Of course dear!"

May turned back to Dawn to get some reassurance.

"You look amazing, you're going to have a great time and then tell me all about it when you get back tonight."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I better hurry and get down there so Daddy doesn't go berserk on him, like he did with Bradley."

"Yeah, that was really bad. So go on hurry. We don't want him to freak out Paul." then she put her finger to her chin and added, "Even though I'm not sure if that is possible."

They both giggled.

May then grabbed her Blackberry and waved bye to her friend. "See you later Dawn!"

"Bye May! Have fun on you're date!" her friend said as she shut May's bedroom door. "So...tired..." she mumbled as she stumbled her way to May's bed and fell onto it, with her feet hanging off. She sighed.

"There you are May!" said the teens mom as she made her way into the doorway.

May turned to her and apologized for taking so long.

"It's okay dear, but try and be quicker next time, I've been having trouble keeping your dad out of the area. Okay?"

"Alright. Thank you Mom!"

She then turned to the teen boy standing next to the door. "Sorry." she apologized.

He shook his head. "No worries, everything is fine. You ready to go then?"

"Uh, yeah of course!" she said after she looked herself over. Gosh, she just loved this outfit. She wore some dark orange converse with purple Sharpie flowers on the toes of them. She on some dark denim skinny capris on, and for a shirt she wore a deep collar, dark green loose top that stretched down to just below her jean zipper. _'No matter where we go tonight, I'll be ready.'_ May thought to herself.

"You look great." Paul commented.

"Thank you very much. You do too." a light shade of red cover May's cheeks as she looked down at her shoes.

With that they went out to his car. He opened the door for her and shut once she was in. While he walked around to the other side of the vehicle May glanced around at his car. She remember that the outside was blue, and the interior was leather.

"Nice car." she complimented as he got in.

"Yeah, thanks. I've had it for a while. I need to get it cleaned though, it's pretty dirty."

May looked around, this car wasn't dirty at all, it looked pretty spotless to her...maybe it was just her sight.

"Don't worry," he comment notice her confused look, "I'm kind of a clean freak- got it from my mom."

"Oh, that's okay." she smiled brightly and turned to look out the window.

It was still light out, so the street lights weren't on just yet.

"I'm surprised," he said making her turned towards him.

"Huh?"

"Usually any other girl would be already asking me where we're going."

"Oh." she said, this caused her blush...again.

"Why haven't you asked?"

"I just didn't think to, I was very content where I was. You know?"

"Sure." he replied as he turned onto the main street.

They road on in silence for about two more minutes, then he turned into a parking lot and parked.

"We're here." he said as he unlocked the doors.

* * *

_Ready to comment? Please tell me what you think, I may sound desperate but a lot of people read the story and just leave and I'm sitting here wondering...did they like it? Did they hate it? Was it too mediocre? Should I take it down?_

_And I hate thinking those questions because then I get insecure about my story and that's when things go downhill and I start to actually take deleting the story as an option._

_Please comment, anonymous reviews are welcome! Even some calm criticism is okay. Just please, again, tell me what you think your opinions matter to me._

_**ADV**_


	2. Author Note

_Hi, It's ADV I know it's been…a long…a VERY long time since I have updated this story._

_And you all have a right to be PISSED at me, but I am telling you guys I am going to finish this story and I am going to make it awesome if it is the last thing I do!_

_I hate putting up author notes because it usually makes the reader think there is a new chapter so I'm sorry about that- but there will be a new chapter…hopefully in less then a week…or two weeks…I'm going to type it up as fast as possible- BUT I'm going to have to make it understandable for you guys as well._

_Just plan on an update soon okay?_

_AWESOME!_

_**ADV**_


	3. Chapter 3

I know- I'm horrible for this taking about a year to update- and then for having this short chapter to show for- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry- please don't hurt me.

In this you will find a LOT of back story. On...well, pretty much everyone.

Enjoy this chapter though!

* * *

Dawn laid on May's bed thinking over different things: school, friends, boys, and her family.

"_Not much of a family now." _she thought.

Lately Dawn and her mother, Johanna, haven't been on good terms. It went so far once already that Dawn had moved to May's for a short while.

She stayed until her mother showed up one evening. And with the help of May and her parent they forgave each other. But things around the house have still seem very off.

"Dad, I miss you." Dawn whispered. _"He always made us feel like a team." _she thought "_Dad kept us connected."_

David Amero, Dawn's father, had past away almost two years ago. But his missing presence has been affecting Dawn and Johanna.

Dawn could still remember the day he left.

_FLASHBACK START_

"_Do you really have to go dad?" a fourteen year old Dawn asked._

"_Yes, I have to hurry too." David gave Dawn a rushed hug._

"_Dear, you'll miss out on seeing Dawn's play if you leave now." Johanna informed him. "Leave tomorrow."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No Dad, it's fine. There will be other plays. I guess."_

"_You're right." he put his arm around her shoulder. "And I can see all of those other amazing performances."_

_Dawn laughed as she leaned into him. "I love you Daddy."_

_I love you too Princess." He kissed her on the forehead. "And you, my Queen. I love you as well."_

_Johanna stepped into her husbands other arm. "King David you don't know how much I love you."_

"_A lot?"_

"_Much more then 'a lot'." Johanna said as she kissed him. "So you better be back soon."_

"_Of course, as soon as possible."_

_They all held each other for a few minutes._

_FLASHBACK END_

And then he walked out the front door. With him went their family bond.

His flight left at 2PM and they found out about the crash at 8:45PM the same night.

Right before they left for Dawn's play.

* * *

After that night everything just continued down hill.

Johanna was always emotional. She would cry if she read his name, saw a picture of him, or thought about what she could have done to prevent his death.

She always needed someone with her incase she broke down.

Dawn was another story though. She didn't cry, in front of people. She pretended like she didn't hear a thing at school. And acted as though her mom's tears were of joy instead of sorrow.

She knew she needed to do something. But she was so lost and shocked she had no clue what it was. So Dawn closed herself off from everyone.

That lasted about two weeks, and would have gone on longer too. If her friends hadn't interceded.

_FLASHBACK START_

"_Dawn enough is enough." May said as she pulled Dawn down the school hallway. May's grip on her elbow was painful, fighting her would only make it worse, so Dawn just followed._

_May pulled the teenager into a science room. In there were more of her friends. Ash, misty, Drew, Paul, and Brock._

_What's going on?" Dawn asked, pulling her arm back to her side. May moved next to Ash who stood across from the blunette._

"_We can't allow you to go through this alone Dawn." Ash said. He stepped in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're your best friends."_

"_We want you to be able to lean on us." Misty added from behind him._

"_I don't know what you're saying." Dawn said raising her voice. "I'm fine, you're just imagining things."_

"_Dawn!" May yelled at her, Ash moved as she walked up to them. "Your dad died less then a month ago. You've been ignoring us for almost two weeks!"_

_She took a breath. "We're not imagining anything."_

_Dawn put her hands over her ears Trying to shut out the truth._

_But May wouldn't let her._

_Please, Dawn, let us __**be **__there for you." she pressed._

_Dawn looked around at the other people in the room, then her best friend._

"_May…" she began, tearing up. "May, I want him back, now. I want my Daddy back."_

_Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Dawn laid her face on her legs continuing to cry._

"_I need him back!"_

_May quickly bent down and surrounded her friend in her arms. "I'm sorry Dawn. I really…I wish I could do magic. I want him back too. I miss him too."_

_Ash kneeled down as well putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel."_

'_That's right.' Dawn though, 'Most my friends do know how this feels._

_The realization caught her in a trap as all their stories flew through her mind._

_Ash's father abandoned him and his mom when he was five (old enough to understand what was going on…but too young to do anything about it(. He hasn't seen or heard from him since._

_Drew's story is similar. Except his separation was from his mother- when he was twelve. He still hears from her on a normal basis though._

_Misty's parent both passed away in a plane accident. They were going to Petalburg City, Hoenn. Both engines failed and the plane fell into a thick forest. To make it worse the friction between the plane and the trees caused a massive fire. Misty was seven at the time, and like Dawn, she didn't want to believe and stayed in denial. It was a 'silent' denial though. She pretend to believe it in front of the public. But when she was alone she blocked it out- she tried to make the real world a bad dream- saying she'd wake up soon._

_Misty's façade lasted a month. Then her hope was lost. She became horribly depressed. Her depression was a long road, three years. But now, 9 years later, at age sixteen she was accepting and smilely again._

_Brock had both his parent with him still. They were the kind of parent who were funny around each other, complimented each other. But if they got in a fight, it was like a nuclear explosion. One after another. And it took a lot of time to repair._

_And Paul's parent were still married, like Brock and May's. But his parent slept in different rooms and never spoke a word to each other. No one knows why they are still married- but do know the two of them __**despise**__ each other._

_Tears came down Dawn's face faster now, "I'm sorry you guys- I've been so…horrible to all of you."_

_Ash pulled her into a tight hug. "We're not mad at you Dawn."_

_May joined, along with Misty. "We just want to trust us- confide in us. Don't ever hold anything like this in. Never again okay" she asked._

"_Don't do anything like that again Dawn, please?" Misty added._

"_Alright/Okay?" everyone in the room asked. Brock, Drew, and Gary were now on their knees next her now._

_Dawn nodded into Ash's chest. "I won't. Never."_

_The room filled up with the sound of 'Thank you' from everyone._

_May held Dawn tighter then before. "Dawn?"_

_The crying teen lifted her head, seeing tears in May's eyes. "Wh-what?" she asked even though she didn't need a reply._

_May shook her head. She leaned her head on Dawn's shoulder and whispered "I'll make sure you're alright from now on. I promise."_

* * *

That's all I got for you right now. I hope you enjoyed the backstory on Dawn. I thought it was important. Don't worry. I'll make sure the next chapter is much more…_vivacious_! :))) Haha- that was one of my vocab words in Eng. 2 this week!

Please review, tell me what you think. If you want anyone else's history with more detail please tell me and I'll work something out. (So it can be in the story, somewhere- maybe an extra or something...) ;))))))

_**ADV**_


End file.
